


Reflecting

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: A little family chat (written for the TS Chatzy Concrit #3 prompt "family").





	Reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to [ "Reckoning"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171034).

Blair Sandburg breezed into the spacious dining hall, pausing to fill a cup with mango and cucumber flavored water before sliding into a seat next to his mother. 

“Hey, Mom! Having a good stay? Getting in enough yoga and meditation?” He snagged a slice of apple from her plate and bit into it, smiling cheekily as she smacked at his hand.

“Oh, sweetie, this is heavenly, isn’t it?” She breathed deeply, gazing around at the beautifully polished wood surfaces, the airy spaciousness, the sunlit doors to the patio and pool. “I so love it here, don’t you? Can’t we do this more often?” She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and fluttered her lashes, then laughed as he rolled his own eyes.

“You know I love this place too, Mom. We came at least once a year the whole time I was growing up! Yeah, I’d love to come more often…” He trailed off, looking wistful. “But, you know, there’s a lot going on… my dissertation, helping Jim…”

Naomi made an impatient little noise and turned back to her plate. “Well, they all miss seeing you here. The Girls, especially. And Ojai is… well, it’s magical, and special, Blair. The spiritual connection is so strong here.”

Blair laughed silently to himself. The Girls – Sunshine, Lollipop (shortened to Lolly), and Rainbow; good Ojai names, all of them – had pretty much grown up with him, and he adored them, even as they flirted outrageously every time he walked past the reception desk. “Yeah, this is family, Ma. The Girls, well, you know they’re practically my big sisters, right?”

She smiled and winked. “I do know that, Blair. And it seems that you may have finally presented them with someone even more flirt-worthy than yourself. Does Jim hear the sighs that follow him whenever they catch sight of him??” Her grin turned positively wicked.

 _Uh huh, Ma,_ he thought to himself, _yep, he sure does hear that. And everything else going on in the building, too._ He’d noticed how the edges of Jim’s ears turned a fascinating shade of pink upon hearing the giggles and coos of The Girls, who were not known for being shy or retreating. Out loud, he laughed and nodded his head. “I think Jim is finding this an… interesting… experience all around. I caught him napping during Savasana at the end of his yoga session today; he seemed kinda disoriented when I woke him up.” He smiled inwardly, thinking of the heat he’d felt as those eyes followed him all the way down the hall. Well, he *hoped* they’d followed him, anyway. Could he be imagining that? Could his dreams and inner turmoil mislead him? He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully, reflecting...

…

… “Blair? Sweetie, are you with me?” Naomi gave him a gentle poke in the side.

He turned and smiled. “Sorry, wool-gathering, Mom. So,” he clapped his hands once, briskly, “what are we up for this evening?” But his outer cheer only masked his yearning for some resolution to the dancing-around-each-other that he and Jim were doing.


End file.
